Mi real imposible
by Kaileena Draculia
Summary: unas copas demas de una noche colocaran a Lin en un camino doloroso que atraviesa el de Tenzin, ¿como terminara este acercamiento entre estos viejos amigos y amantes?, ¿que tan lejos son capases de llegar? entra a verlo ADVERTENCIA: LINZIN rating M por posible lenguaje obsceno y escenas explicitas (lime-lemon)
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGO

_**HOLA, SOY YO DE NUEVO (ME VAN A MATAR POR ESTE CORTO PROYECTO PERO NO ME PUDE RESISTIR) BUENO ESTO ES UN LINZIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE LO QUE SE ME OCURRIO Y LO QUE SALIO DE ESTA LOCA CABEZA, AGRADECERIA MUCHOS SUS REVS O SUS PM ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.**_

 _ **ESTE FIC NACIO DE UN PAR DE RANCHERAS Y DE SOLEDAD EN CASA xD**_

 _ **DECLAIMER: COMO SABEN LOK NO ME PERTENECE, UNICAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES MIA, LA IMAGEN USADA ES PROPIEDAD DE PANDA CAPACCINO. LO RECOMIENDO MUCHO, TIENE UN BOOK DE SHIPEOS INCREIBLES, DIBUJA HERMOSO ESTA EN TUMBRL COMO "dragonwarriorcapuccino".**_

 _ **MI REAL IMPOSIBLE**_

PROLOGO

Mentiría si dijera que ella no le importa en lo más mínimo, al igual que ella mentiría si dijera que lo olvido y que no significa nada.

Muy dentro de él sabía que jamás la olvido. Siempre la extrañaba, esa mujer para el era única, como el metal extraño que tenía su madre de brazalete, no se encuentra en todas partes y solo afortunados pueden poseerlo. Él la tuvo, fue suya de todas las formas en las que se pueda pensar. ¿Fue un idiota al dejarla ir por tener un futuro seguro?, la respuesta es sí, totalmente, tenía miedo y era tan joven, pero ya nada se podía hacer, tampoco podía decir que se arrepentía, después de todo a pesar de la "mala" decisión tomada, tuvo la razón de sus alegrías, sus hermosos hijos y el cumplir con la meta que deseaba su padre; aunque su madre le reprochara el sacrificio tan vano tomado, vano o no estaba feliz con sus hijos y la esposa que tenía. Pema era dulce, comprensiva, suave y sumisa – todo lo opuesto a su gran amor de juventud – eso estaba bien para él, si, era un imbécil conformista. Cuando ella deicidio alejarse de él, lo respeto, sabía que la había herido profundamente al cambiarla por algo tan banal como tener hijos – pero ella no entendió que esa era una de sus obligaciones como nómada aire – por respeto a ella y lo que habían tenido no hizo nada para detenerla – ¿con que derecho? – solamente dejo estar las cosas, hasta ahora.

Ella sabía bien que nunca pudo olvidarlo, ¿Cómo podría? Era su gran amor, su lejanía de él era su escudo al dolor de verlo con otra mujer viviendo lo que ella quiso darle en su momento…. Solo que el no deseo esperarla, ¿demasiada carga por el legado de sus respectivos padres tal vez?, ya no le importaba saberlo. Más de una década ignorándolo, para que su corazón se hiciera a la idea de que el ya no volvería, que no sería suyo. Todos esos años intento ocultar sus caricias en los brazos de otros, pero no era lo mismo… aun así era terca como su madre y buscaba calor nocturno cuando sentía que las caricias de su gran amor volvían a salir en su piel como un tatuaje. Se mantuvo estable, fuerte y segura, pero no feliz. Ella pensó que estar cerca suyo ya no le afectaría… eso creyó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV LIN

Desperté con el cuerpo pesado, vaya que me pase un poco de copas ayer, tanto que soñé que volvía a tener a Tenzin entre mis piernas, que él me volvía hacer suya como en los viejos tiempo cuando nos jurábamos amor eterno. Un movimiento a mi lado me saca de mi somnolencia, volteo a ver y encuentro a Tenzin de espaldas a mí, apenas con la sabana cubriendo sus partes…. Entro en pánico y cubro mi boca con mi mano para no gritar, ¡CARAJO NO FUE UN SUEÑO, ME ACOSTE CON TENZIN!

 _ **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL PROLOGO APARTIR DE ACA, TODO SERA BAJO EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE LIN, SI DESEAN CONTACTARMEN PUEDEN HACERLO POR PM O ENTRANDO A MI PERFIL ACA DONDE ESTAN LOS LINKS PARA LOCALIZARMEN EN OTROS SITIOS, GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA ACA, HASTA LA PROXIMA (ESPERO SEAN PACIENTES)**_

 _ **ATT: KAILEENA DRACULIA**_


	2. Chapter 2: El comienzo de todo

_**HOLAA ¿COMO ESTAN?, ESPERO QUE BIEN. YO ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA CON LOS QUE SE PASARON A LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y LE DIERON UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**_

 _ **ESTE CAPITULO LO DEDICO AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON ESTA HISTORIA. PERO VA DEDICADO EN ESPECIAL A (CONTESTO DE UNA REVS):**_

 _ **AWWW: SE QUE FUE MUY CORTITO, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR ESTA CONTINUACION ESPERO DISFRUTES TESTE CAPI**_

 _ **INVIT: SI, YA SE CORTITO, ESTE CAPI ES MAS LARGO ESPERO TE GUSTE TANTO COMO EL PROLOGO**_

 _ **ARWIN: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, POR GUSTARTE ESTA LOCA IDEA MIA, TE AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TU PACIENCIA FUISTE MI PRIMER REV, GRACIAS.**_

 _ **Y A MI PRIMERA FOLLOW DE ESTA HISTORIA HanelBlumaTanu GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, ME HACE FELIZ.**_

 _ **UN GRAN BESO Y ABRAZO A ESTAS PERSONAS. ESTE CAPITULO ES ESPECIAL PARA USTEDES, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LES DEJE CON GANAS DE MAS.**_

 _ **DECLAIMER: LOK NO ME PERTENCE, UNICAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA, UTILICE LOS PERSONAJES SIN FINES DE LUCRO, UNICAMENTE CON EL FIN DE DIVERTIR A LA AUDIENCIA QUE ME LEE.**_

 _ **DE ANTE MANO DISCULPA SI ENCUENTRAN ALGUNA FALTA ORTOGRAFICA O DE PUNTUACION, ESPERO DISFRUTEN.**_

 **EL COMIENZO DE TODO**

Mi mente está completamente en blanco, por un momento quiero salir corriendo, pero eso sería completamente estúpido al darme cuenta que estoy en mi habitación, debería ser Tenzin el que se largue, le voy a levantar y luego lo sacare a aptadas de acá – espera un momento – quedo congelada, como es que llegamos a MI piso, MI espacio, MI habitación, ¡MI CAMA!

Chillo alto al sentir que Tenzin se da la vuelta y me abraza la cintura y escucho su gemido ronco al encontrarse en demasía cómodo sobre mis pechos

–Hueles delicioso, aun en la mañana – susurra contra la piel de mi esternón y da un suave beso – es un milagro que aún no desaparezcas de mis sueños – su mano me recorre el costado y jadeo sin poder evitarlo, al parecer mi voz lo hace reaccionar y veo que abre los ojos de golpe.

Veo como Tenzin se apoya en su brazo y me mira entre sorprendido y extasiado mientras me recorre con su mirada

– Lin… Dios no fue un sueño – murmura sin apartarme la vista de encima

–Al parecer no Tenzin, nos pasamos de copas anoche – murmuro también

–Muchas copas de más diría yo, Lin esto – alzo la mano en señal de que guarde silencio

–Lo sé no tienes que decirlo, sabes dónde queda el baño úsalo si gustas, fue un placer Tenzin y tranquilo no le diré de esto a nadie. Buen día – le ahorro el discurso que sé que dirá, me pongo boca abajo dejando mi espalda al descubierto hasta el comienzo de mis nalgas

–¿Lin? – por respuesta le hago un sonido ronco – ¿te arrepientes? – suspiro sin saber que decirle

–¿Tu si? – le devuelvo otra pregunta, temiendo su respuesta

–hhmm – siento como su mano me acaricia la espalda y ahogo un jadeo con la almohada – para nada, pero si me siento algo culpable.. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso anoche?

¿Que si me acuerdo?, Dios recuerdo cada palabra, cada beso, cada caricia, cada jadeo tuyo y mío Tenzin, el solo recordarlo hace que mi piel se erice, que mi interior te desee de vuelta, que mi cuerpo tenga más hambre de tu cuerpo estúpido nómada. Pero también mi corazón sufre una grieta por tu silencio

 _*****FLASHBACK*****_

 _Estaba comiendo unos aperitivos en la fiesta que se estaba celebrando por el inicio de las obras en Ciudad Republica. Todo estaba saliendo bien, la gente se divertía, todo estaba tranquilo, había bailado un par de piezas musicales con Mako y Bumi que estaba en Ciudad Republica visitando a su familia. Los malditas zapatillas me mataban, de quedarme ampollas mataría a Suyin, aun la recuerdo "debes ir bien vestida Lin ¡es algo formal y eres una Beifong, además mi hermana" , aparte este vestido de seda me tiene algo incomoda, es demasiado ceñido. Lo admito, cuando me vi al espejo casi no me reconozco, se me ve muy bien el traje; este color jade del vestido de seda, resalta en mi piel blanquecina, además hace juego con el color de mis ojos, es largo con un generoso escote en la espalda sin llegar a lo vulgar, es sin mangas con un bordado y estilo chino al frente, con detalles dorados; pero vamos, todo el mundo sabe que no soy mujer de seda, satín y bordados. Noto que llega Tenzin para acompañar a su esposa e hijos, me ve algo sorprendido, pero a lo lejos me sonríe y mueve la cabeza a modo de saludo, le correspondo el gesto haciendo exactamente lo mismo._

 _De un momento a otro termine sentada en una de las mesas bebiendo, estaba comenzando aburrirme. Pasó un buen tiempo y sentí una mano en el hombro, al voltear me sorprendió ver a Tenzin_

– _Hola – me sonrió suave y solo moví mi cabeza contestando – te ves muy bien esta noche_

– _Gracias, deberás aplaudir a Su, fue su idea – refunfuño por lo bajo_

– _Me hacía a esa idea – rio por lo bajo – pero hizo un buen trabajo Lin, estas hermosa – un suave sonrojo me apareció en el rostro_

– _Muy amable de tu parte, tú tampoco te ves mal calvito – nos reímos al tiempo – ¿dónde está tu esposa? – cambio rápidamente de tema_

– _Esta con unas amigas allá – señala a una esquina y puedo vislumbrar a la acolito charlando con otras mujeres_

– _No he visto a tus hijos hoy_

– _No los trajimos, no queremos un caos en una fiesta oficial y formal ¿no crees? – se me vino a la mente Meelo y Rohan causando desastres y a Ikki husmeando por todos lados y le di la razón a Tenzin con un asentimiento de cabeza – Jinora se quedó con ellos_

– _Cada día se vuelve más responsable – el asiente cabizbajo – vamos pies ligeros Jr, es normal que crezca_

– _Pero está haciéndolo demasiado rápido, es mi niña todavía ¿entiendes? – me mira y yo solo subo una ceja incrédula a sus palabras de padre sobreprotector – bueno, así lo siento, es mi princesa al igual que Ikki y ella también está creciendo muy rápido – da un largo suspiro_

– _Bueno, es parte de la vida Tenzin, intenta relajarte un poco, de todas formas, por más que crezcan seguirán siendo tus hijos – le palmeo la espalda suave y él sonríe agradecido por las palabras_

 _Estuvimos hablando por lo que parecieron minutos u hora, ya no estoy segura de eso, ya teníamos un par de copas acumuladas en la mesa, sentía como la gente nos miraba raro, no los culpo, era sabido de sobra que a pesar de que ahora Tenzin y yo llevábamos una comunicación formal, decente y algo más cercana a la última década, no era tan estrecha como para asimilar vernos charlar animadamente, sin gritos, entre risas como cuando éramos adolescentes, lo deje estar, me importaba poco y nada lo que pensaran o dijeran. Estábamos riendo cuando apareció Pema_

– _Cariño, estoy cansada y preocupada por los niños, yo me iré primero, pero si gustas ir conmigo, voy saliendo – dijo con voz suave y dulce sin percatarse de mi presencia_

– _Buenas noches – dije para hacerme notar, aunque no me agradaba llamar la atención, no me gustaba ser ignorada de esa manera_

– _Oh Jefa, disculpe, estoy tan acelerada que no la note, disculpe, buenas noches – me sonrio a modo de disculpa, le devolví la sonrisa aceptando la disculpa_

– _Cariño iría contigo pero debo hablar con Raiko unas cosas, estoy esperando que se desocupe, vete tranquila – le habla suave a Pema y yo deseo que en esos momentos pase algo, como un ataque o lo que sea, esto es incómodo para mi_

– _¿Te espero para dormir? – sonríe la pequeña mujer_

– _No creo Pema, es algo tarde y dices que estas cansadas. Tranquila, ve a descansar – veo que Tenzin mueve las manos_

– _De acuerdo, Buenas noches Lin – se dirige a mí y muevo mi mano en modo de despedida – Adiós cariño, nos vemos al rato – se acerca y le da un pico en los labios, ahora entiendo a lo que se refería tío Sokka con los Oogies_

 _Veo a Pema marcharse y Tenzin se levanta de la silla a mi lado – agarrare a Raiko antes de que alguien más ocupe su valioso tiempo – dice con sarcasmo y asiento mientras rio por lo bajo_

 _Paso un rato más hasta que decido irme. Al levantarme me siento mareada, creo que me pase esta noche, pero me da igual, no pensaba tampoco aparecerme por la oficina al otro día, además no es que este borracha… bueno estoy en pleno camino de ello, pero estoy consciente de mis actos. Me recargo en una columna y con algo de dificultad me dirijo hacia la calle en dirección a mi piso_

– _LIN… LIN ESPERA – escucho la voz de Tenzin llamándome, me detengo y volteo a verlo, veo que se acerca rápida y torpemente a mí – ¿te vas ya a casa?_

– _Si, iba para allá – digo mientras rio al verlo recuperar aire por alcanzarme_

– _Te acompaño, te noto mareada – subo una ceja – yo no es que este muy bien tampoco_

– _Puedo cuidarme sola – bufo_

– _Lo se Lin, pero quiero acompañarte, así nos hacemos compañía, yo voy de camino a casa también – me sonríe y lo pienso unos segundos_

– _De acuerdo, mantén el paso – me burlo y este ríe_

 _Caminamos todo el trayecto en un cómodo silencio, la briza fresca de la madrugada era arrulladora, estupenda para despejar la mente y estar tranquilo, para desconectarse de los problemas. Sin percatarme del tiempo ya nos encontramos frente al edificio donde está mi piso._

– _Bueno, aquí me quedo yo, gracias por la compañía Tenzin – me despido con la mano_

– _Espera Lin…. Déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta_

– _Eso es innecesario Tenzin, puedo llegar sola, no me voy a perder o algo así – bufo algo irritada_

– _Sabes que soy un caballero, solo quiero acompañar a una hermo…. – hago un ruido de irritación desde mi garganta de manera sonora logrando callarlo_

– _Si acompañarme hará que cierres la boca y evites tu galantería anticuada entonces mueve tu trasero – doy media vuelta y camino más a prisa a mi piso, ya me estoy hartando de esta situación_

 _Subí a toda prisa los escalones y me tropecé llegando. Sentí el agarre del brazo de Tenzin en mi cintura evitando así que me diera contra los escalones en la cara_

– _¿Estás bien? – me ayudo a incorporarme_

– _Si… si, gracias – intente alejarme pero él no me soltaba y prácticamente me alzo los pocos escalones que quedaban – Tenzin, puedes soltarme, no estoy invalida, ni tampoco herida, puedo sola – mis protestas no sirvieron y él tampoco me respondió_

 _Una vez terminada la escalinata, camine intentando zafarme de Tenzin, pero este seguía como un jodido chicle a mi cintura, lo deje, realmente no tenía ganas de discutir, además… no era como que me incomodara su cercanía, pero si me inquietaba y esto no me gustaba. La repentina frenada de Tenzin me saco de los pensamientos, al fijarme ya estábamos frente a mi puerta_

– _Bueno gracias por acompañarme Tenzin – logro soltarme de su amarre – ten una buena noche, saluda a los niños por mí – saco la llave y la coloco en la cerradura, su voz resuena a mis espaldas_

– _De nada, en verdad, estabas deslumbrante Lili – me quedo helada, "Lili", el apelativo cariñoso que me tenía – ¿sigues usando la misma colonia?_

– _Si… – logre decir, sentía mi garganta seca_

– _Siempre me gusto – se acercó a mi espalda y sentí su aliento aspirar el olor en mi cuello y mis cabellos – hoy te pusiste un poco más, terminaste intoxicándome – me hablo al oído y mis piernas temblaron. Me sentí tonta, no era posible que me pasara esto con él aun después de tanto tiempo_

– _Lo.. lo lamento – susurre_

– _No tienes por qué, me gusto, me recuerda una muy buena época entre los dos – acaricio mi cabello con cuidado – una muy buena, estuviste tentadora toda la velada, tenías las miradas en ti_

– _No me di cuenta – dije con franqueza, ni me había fijado_

– _Eres una despistada Lili – sentí su mano acariciar mi brazo desnudo y pasar suavemente a mi espalda descubierta – este escote ha hecho estragos en varios varones_

– _Qué bueno que en ti no ¿verdad?, deberías quitar tu mano en este preciso momento – dije en tono serio, estaba ya bastante incomoda con esto_

– _¿Quién dijo que para mí fuera diferente?, es verdad que soy un nómada aire, pero soy un hombre y también humano Lin, me dejaste sin aliento cuando te vi, sigues tan hermosa como cuando tenías quince años_

– _Gracias por el cumplido pies ligeros, pero creo que es hora de que te vayas con tu esposa – dije amarga – las copas te hicieron daño en tu cabeza de aire_

– _Eres tan dura… tan dura como las rocas y el metal que controlas – me di media vuelta y lo encare con una ceja levantada con un gesto claro de "y eso que" – no has cambiado en nada_

– _No tendría por qué cambiar – la mano de Tenzin tomo la mía y la acaricio – ya estuvo bueno Tenzin, si es una broma de desahogo por los tragos, créeme no es gracioso, ya lárgate y déjame descansar – tire de mi mano y él agarro mi brazo, retrocedí instintivamente y él solo se pegó a mi cuerpo._

 _El aire me empezó a faltar, estaba demasiado cerca de mí, yo ya no sabía qué hacer, bueno, patearlo y mandarlo a volar por la ventana más cercana era una buena opción. Lo estaba meditando cuando sentí su mano acariciar mi costado y subir hasta llegar a mi mejilla, esa caricia larga logro estremecerme y jadear. Lo odie en ese instante, por hacerme sentir así, ¡maldita sea! Se supone que ya lo había olvidado, se supone que él ya no debería afectarme y véanme ahora, suspirando por las caricias de un hombre que me dejo y que ahora es ajeno, AJENO, esto es una maldita locura. Le eche la culpa al maldito trago por las sensaciones que experimentaba con el roce de la mano de Tenzin, tenía que alejarlo como sea. Cerré fuertemente los ojos cuando sentí su aliento sobre mi boca, rozo sus labios con los míos y sentí perderme, parecía un sueño, uno maravilloso_

– _¿Qué crees que haces? – puse mis manos sobre su pecho y lo aleje_

 _Simplemente me deje envolver – agarro mis manos y no sé si era por mi estado de alicoramiento pero no opuse la resistencia necesaria para soltarme de su agarre, subió mis manos encima de mi cabeza mientras estrello sus labios a los míos y entonces mi ganas de alejarlo se fueron a la basura. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fui besada por Tenzin._

 _No tarde si no un par de segundos en corresponderle el beso, jade con pasión al sentirlo tirar mi labio inferior con su boca, al parecer al oírme algo se activó en él por qué presiono su cuerpo al mío e invadió mi boca con su lengua, gemí por lo bajo sin poder contenerlo y lo escuche dar un ronco gruñido. A pesar de corresponderle de manera ávida el beso, seguía rígida, esto estaba mal mi conciencia me decía que debía detenerme._

 _DEBIA HACERLO YA O NO PODRIA DESPUES Y ALGO ME DECIA QUE ME ARREPENTIRIA MAS ADELANTE._

 _ **Y HASTA AQUÍ FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, SE QUE ALGUNOS DIRAN "SOS UNA HDP POR DEJARLO ASI!" BIEN LO LAMENTO, PERO EN ESTO CONCISTE LA SORPRESA Y EL REGALO PARA USTEDES, SE QUE QUIERO PARA LA HISTORIA, PERO SIEMPRE ME PERMITO COMPLACER A MIS LECTORES. COMO SE DIERON CUENTA ESTO ES ALGO FOGOSO DEBIDO A QUE ES EL RECUERDO DE COMO FUE QUE TENZIN Y LIN TERMINARON JUNTOS EN ESA SITUACION TAN COMPROMETEDORA, USTEDES DECIDEN, ¿QUIEREN LEMON? ¿LIME? O.. ¿SIMPLEMENTE HACER UNA LIGERA MENCION Y DEJARLO A LA IMAGINACION? ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS, SERA UN GUSTO COMPLACERLOS.**_

 _ **CON GUSTO COMO NO PUEDEN DEJARMEN PREGUNTAS EN EL ASK ("signo de arroba"AdaHellsing). EN MI PAGINA Kaileena Draculia. EN MI TWITEER ("signo arroba" Ada_Hellsing). O UN PM EN ESTA CUENTA DE FANFICTION. UN BESO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA, GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA**_

 _ **ATT: KAILEENA DRACULIA**_


	3. Chapter 3: El paso a la tentación

_**HOLA CHICOS ¿COMO ESTAN, ESPERO QUE BIEN. SE QUE ME DEMORE UN POCO, PERO CREANME LA ESPERA VALIO LA PENA, ESTUVE LEYENDO SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA Y FELIZ POR SU AMOR A MI ESCRITO Y SOBRE TODO LA PARTICIPACION Y ENTUSIASMO QUE MUESTRAN. QUISE COMPLACERLOS EN TODO LO QUE ME PIDIERON EN SUS COMENTS Y PUEDEN VER EL RESULTADO EN ESTE CAPITULO. ES UN LEMMON FUERTE, EXPLICITO Y CANDENTE, ME COSTO UN POCO PERO AQUÍ LO TIENEN, ESPERO LES GUSTE COMO A MI ESCRIBIRLO Y SOBRE TODO MUCISIMAS GRACIAS POR LA INFINITA PACIENCIA QUE ME TIENEN.**_

 _ **¡HORA DE CONTESTAR REVW!**_

 _ **Haji: QUERIAS LEMMON, PUES AQUÍ LO TIENES, GRACIAS AMIGUITA POR LEERME**_

 _ **Winsla: JAJAJA PERDON POR HACERTE ESPERAR, ESPERO QUE AUN ESTES VIV PARA LEER ESTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LEER**_

 _ **Arwin: BUENO LINDA ESPERO QUE ESTE LEMMON LLENE TUS ESPECTATIVAS Y QUEDES SATISFECHA DE VER A ESTOS DOS EN COSAS CANDENTES :3**_

 _ **Gazzelle: PERDON POR HACERTE ESPERAR, PERO AQUÍ ESTA LO QUE PEDIAS**_

 _ **Peitt: BUENO, LOS ESPIRITUS ME AYUDARON Y ACA ANDA LA ACTUALIZACION ESPERADA**_

 _ **Jeri: BUENO DE QUE ES DURO EL LEMMON LO ES, ME ENCARGUE DE ELLO, DISFRUTALO**_

 _ **Poli: PUES TE TENGO UNA NOTICIA ¡SI ES LEMMON! Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE SIRVA PARA SEGUIR VIVIENDO… XDD**_

 _ **DECLAIMER: LOK NO ME PERTENECE, UNICAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES MI.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: CAPITULO CON ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO**_

 **EL PASO A LA TENTACION**

 _Deseaba que la madera de la puerta que me retenía contra el pecho de Tenzin se rompiera y así podría alejarme de su boca, de su cuerpo y este calor que crecía desde mi vientre como un volcán, debía alejarme antes de perder la poca cordura y raciocinio que me quedaba. Con toda la fuerza que me dio mi alerta interna aparte mi boca de la suya ladeando mi cabeza, tire de mis manos de su agarre, logrando zafar una de mis manos y empuje su pecho_

– _Basta Tenzin, esto no está bien – empuje más fuerte su pecho y ladee la cabeza para evitar que me besara de nuevo, seguí tirando de mi otra mano, resultaba casi imposible, él me estaba apretando muy fuerte la muñeca, apenas y podía moverla_

– _No me pidas eso Lili… no ahora – me rogaba mientras su mano libre, viajaba a mi trasero y apretaba mis nalgas con desespero, jadee – escúchate, no puedes negar que deseas esto_

– _Estas equivocado – maldije por lo bajo al sentir su dedo pulgar palpando el hueso de mi cadera, sentí mucho calor y cosquillas en mi sexo_

– _Mientes… si fuera así, no me hubieras correspondido con tanta ansia el beso y definitivamente…– bajo su mano por mi pierna buscando la apertura del vestido; cuando lo encontró metió su mano por debajo de la tela para apretar y surcar la piel de mi muslo, no pude evitar gemir – ¿ves? Tu cuerpo me responde_

– _Tenzin… no, basta, ¡mierda, quítame las manos de encima joder! – su mano subía cada vez más acariciando el borde de mi ropa interior y yo iba desesperándome mas_

– _Dime que no me deseas y me iré Lin – me susurro al oído – convénceme que no deseas pasar la noche conmigo y no te molestare más – poso sus labios en mi cuello, intente apartar la cabeza, pero él lamio mi yugular, suspire pasional. Lo escuche reírse por lo bajo y proteste con un quejido, sentí como succiono una porción de piel entre mi quijada y mi cuello, suspire_

– _Esto no está bien Tenzin, estas borracho, estamos borrachos – admití de forma desesperada buscando así que él dejara de asaltarme, pero mi voz me traicionaba, apenas y podía hablar por el placer que estaba sintiendo – esto es una locura, detente_

 _*** END FLASHBACK***_

–sí, me acuerdo de todo Tenzin, ¿tu? – lo miro por encima del hombro dejándome hacer caricias en la espalda por el

–Por supuesto que sí, fue… no tengo más palabra para describirlo que Woow – frunzo el ceño, ¿eso es todo? "woow", me lo merezco por estúpida, ¿qué más puedo esperar?, que me dijera "fue maravilloso", "fue lo más especial de mi vida Lin" ¿eso?, me siento como una adolescente tonta, solo fue sexo de una noche y debo enfrentarlo de una vez, fue un polvo como cualquier otro de los que he tenido-si como no- puta mierda con mi sentido de percepción, ok, está bien no fue solo polvo, es que… POR EL AVATAR ES TENZIN CON QUIEN FOLLE, es mi ex, mi gran amor, mi… me cago en todo – resoplo molesta

–Si… fue bueno Tenzin – siento sus besos en mi espalda y sus manos acariciarme el trasero

–Más que bueno Lili – me besa el cuello y la nuca –tu piel es como jugo de cactus… deliciosa pero embriagante al punto de hacer perder la razón – estaba empezando a ceder a sus caricias, no me lo podía permitir, ya meti bastante la pata con mi desliz de anoche con él

–Ya…deberías irte, tienes una esposa e hijos que debes estar preocupados por ti – al nombrar a su familia la alarma del desespero lo hace levantarse rápidamente

–¡Mierda!, me olvide por completo de Pema – eso me hace feliz en cierto modo, que se olvide de esa maldita acolito por estar conmigo, pero entonces recuerdo que solo soy su polvo de una noche y ella es quien duerme con el cada noche y comparte sus cosas, siento un sabor agridulce en la boca – nos vemos Lin – me saca de mis pensamientos al darme un beso corto en la boca, ya está vestido cuando lo mire. No alcance a despedirme ni con un "adiós" el salió como alma que llevaba Vaatu de mi piso dejándome sentada y desnuda sobre la cama… lo más importante, me dejo sola… SOLA.

 _***FLASHBACK***_

 _Tenzin agarro mi muslo y subió mi pierna un poco, logrando así abrirme de piernas levemente. Aprovecho el apoyo de la puerta para encajar su pelvis en la mía – ¿quieres que me detenga? – asentí y él muy imbécil embistió sus caderas contra las mías. Sentí su erección contra mi pubis y gemí alto – no me convence… anda mírame a los ojos y vuelve a decirme que me detenga – apretó mi muslo y volvió a golpear sus caderas contra las mías volviendo a provocar esa deliciosa fricción entre nosotros a pesar de aun llevar ropa, que por cierto ya empezaba a estorbarme – quiero hacerte el amor – me susurro al oído y sentí mi sexo arder y derretirse por lo que me había dicho, su tono de voz gutural hizo que me flaquearan las piernas y mordiera mi labio – siempre me encendía tu forma de mordisquearte el labio, es tan sensual y un claro indicio de que me das aprobación – siguió hablándome al oído. Aparto la seda del vestido un poco más para restregarse contra mí con solo mi tanga puesta. Sentí llegar a la gloria solo con eso, lo sentía en casi toda su extensión, se encajó fuerte entre mis piernas tocando mi punto más sensible en mi feminidad, solté todo el aire de mis pulmones en un gemido en su oído._

 _Eso fue mi perdición, deje de lado la razón y después de esos largos minutos-al menos para mí-voltee a verlo. Su mirada gris se clavó en la mía, otro golpe de cadera suyo y volví a gemir, acción que el aprovecho para meterme la lengua en la boca. Estaba tan excitada que lo que me retenía para entregarme desapareció, correspondí con deseo e intensidad, la mano que él me tenía cautiva la soltó. Me abrase a su espalda ancha y aruñe la túnica naranja que llevaba. Tenzin bajo sus manos y me alzo del trasero y yo rodee su cintura con las piernas, moví mi cadera contra su bulto causando más ondas de placer por mi cuerpo y seguramente en el de él, lo presentí porque me presionaba cada vez más contra la puerta que nos servía de apoyo._

 _Estaba desesperada solo deseaba que se hundiera en mí y me llevara al mundo espiritual. Acaricie sus hombros y cuello, nuestras lenguas danzaban en una pelea por dominio, sentía mis labios arder, de seguro se me hincharon, lo sentí succionar mi lengua y dar un chupón a ella en su boca, mi volcán hizo erupción y jadee de una manera aguda y satisfactoria. Cuando soltó mi lengua mordió mi labio inferior y bajo a mi cuello, sentí sus dientes clavarse de una manera suave y luego sentí la succión y lametazos que el daba a la piel dentro de su boca, me volví completamente de lava entre sus brazos. Empuje mis caderas con fuerza contra su bulto y apreté con mis muslos sus caderas._

– _Déjame abrir… – susurre_

– _No, no dejare que escapes – metió sus manos debajo del vestido y apretó mis muslos con pasión_

– _No escapare… lo prometo – sus manos destrozaron mis tangas, di un gritito por la impresión. Sentí su mano viajar a mi entrepierna, dio una larga caricia a mi feminidad – aaahhmm… – suspire con delicia al sentirlo tocarme. Sentí una vergüenza leve al sentirlo sonreír sobre mi cuello, se dio cuenta de mi abundante humedad – entremos…_

– _Estas lista… toda para mí – me ignoro y no se en que momento logro liberar su hombría dentro sus pantalones, lo sé porque sentí su miembro presionando mi entrada. Lo sentí frotar su longitud entre mis labios lubricándose con mis fluidos – te quiero ahora… no aguanto más – su asalto no se hizo esperar. Se hundió por completo en mi vientre de una estocada, sentí mi ser completamente lleno cuando nos hicimos uno. No pude evitar dar un grito de placer, joder, estábamos aún el pasillo y haciendo mucho ruido, alguien pudo vernos, por algún motivo eso me asusto y me excito de más por alguna razón que no supe y no tuve cabeza para llegar a una respuesta, la penetración de Tenzin me dejo en blanco, ronronee como una dulce gata-lince domestica_

– _Nos pueden ver… por favor – cualquier protesta se atoro en mi garganta al sentirlo penetrarme varias veces de manera rápida y fuerte. Por el Avatar… fue muy… muy salvaje, no puede negar que eso me encanto. Me agarre a sus hombros y gemí alto sin evitarlo – entremos… – mi voz sonaba cortada por la excitación y este cabeza de aire no me escuchaba – entremos y lo haremos en donde quieras y por donde quieras – dije en un siseo sensual a su oído, eso hizo que se detuviera. Me bajo al piso y trastabille cayendo casi de rodillas al piso por culpa de las zapatillas que llevaba. Tenzin intento incorporarme al verme caer, alce las manos para darle a entender que estaba bien. Busque la llave en el piso que se me callo cuando pies ligeros Jr me tomo las manos cautivas. Las encuentre cerca de mi bolsa, las tome y al subir la vista vi la virilidad del calvo maestro aire cerca de mi rostro, estando apunto de colocar su miembro dentro de los pantalones, se lo impedí. Algo se activó en mi al ver la longitud y el grosor de su sexo, por mero instinto saque mi lengua y la pase rápidamente por la cabeza de su pene, sentí mi propio sabor y eso me encanto, di un beso a su punta al ver la cara de satisfacción. Me clavo su mirada y yo sonreí, no puedo reprimir pasar mi lengua lentamente por mi labio superior. El me sostuvo de los hombros frente a su virilidad cuando intente levantarme, eleve una ceja interrogando, subió su mano para acariciar mi cuello y enredar sus dedos en mi cabello, empujando mi cabeza de manera suave a su intimidad dejándome en claro que es lo que deseaba, sonreí. Saque mi lengua y di un lametazo lento desde la punta hasta la base, al llegar allí di un chupetón a esa porción y mordisquee lento, sentí la tensión en mi cabello cuando Tenzin se estremeció y producto de ello halo mi cabello, eso me dio más valentía para engullir su miembro duro y caliente en mi boca._

– _¡Por todo lo puro Lin! – escuche el gruñido de Tenzin cuando sintió su extensión dentro de mi boca – pásame la llave – seguí succionando su virilidad mientras alce la mano con la llave de la puerta, me soltó el cabello y eso me dio la libertad de mover la cabeza para conseguir un movimiento de penetración bucal más placentero, escuche un gemido gutural proveniente de la garganta de mi amante cada vez que llevaba hasta el fondo de mi garganta su miembro. Tenzin agarro la llave y escuche el "click" de la cerradura, Tenzin agarro mi cara con una mano y apretó mis mejillas con sus dedos y saco su sexo de mi boca y volviendo a meterlo en ella a su gusto – tienes una boca maravillosa – sonreí luego de que retirara su pene del todo de mi boca. Me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Abrió la puerta y entro tirándome con él. Me di la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, Tenzin me abrazo la cintura y se pegó de lleno a mi espalda acorralándome contra la recién puerta cerrada. Beso mi espalda desnuda con desenfrenada ansiedad – me estas volviendo loco… este vestido es endemoniadamente sensual – escuchaba su voz entrecortada. Me saque las zapatillas de unas suaves patadas de los pies y me sostuve de la superficie – ¿dónde se abre esto? – pregunto algo desesperado y reí por lo bajo, me solté los dos botones que amarraban el vestido a mi cuello y este descendió por mis pechos. Sentí una mordida en mi nuca y gemí mientras movía mi trasero contra la erección de Tenzin. Sentí sus manos agarrar mis duros pechos, los apretó fuerte y luego sus pulgares rozaron mis pezones – tenía una idea de que no llevabas nada tapando tus pechos… siguen igual de grandes y suaves – lo mire por encima de mi hombro mordisqueando mi labio inferior – pero sin dudas… me alegra saber que sigues teniendo un trasero de infarto acorde a tus turgentes caderas – me nalgueo fuerte y yo grite de placer dichosa de tenerlo cautivo, mis nalgas y cadera siempre fueron su atracción cuando estábamos juntos. Me inclino más para subirme el vestido a la cintura. Acaricio mis piernas – se ven cremosas… el trabajo que tienes hizo maravillas – sentí su lengua por la piel de mis piernas sentí como chupo la parte trasera de mis rodillas y subió mordisqueando mis muslos. Tomo mi trasero en sus mano y separo mis nalgas, lo siguiente que fui fueron meteoritos de colores al sentirlo lamer y chupar mi sexo desde atrás, me hizo abrir de piernas mientras daba una mordida a una de mis nalgas. Lo siguiente que sentí fue su miembro invadirme en un movimiento brusco, Tenzin tapo mi boca evitando que gritara. Me clavaba contra la puerta de forma salvaje y precisa, acariciaba mi espalda desnuda por un momento con una mano para luego llevarla a mi cadera y apretarla, su otra mano me sostenía por momentos del hombro haciendo fuerza contra su cuerpo y en otros momentos estaba enredada en mis cabellos tirando de ellos hacia él. Me desinhibí, no me guarde gritos, jadeos, gemidos, susurros de placer, sentirlo acariciar prácticamente mi útero hacia que perdiera la cordura. Salió de mí y gruñí a modo de protesta, me dio la vuelta y estrello su boca a la mía de manera pasional, me fundí con él en ese beso, invadió mi boca y yo la de él mientras me quitaba con desesperación completamente el vestido, se separó para observarme – wooow… – pronuncio y luego dio un silbido de admiración bajo – pareces una hermosa diosa – sus ojos me escrutaron lascivos de arriba abajo y yo me sentí poderosa por tenerlo cautivado._

– _Llevas demasiada ropa maestro – dije con voz ronca, Tenzin sonrió mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo. Pase mis manos por su túnica palpando encima de ella sus abdominales definidos y duros, se me hizo agua la boca, deseaba pasar mi lengua por ellos, así que no me di espera tire de sus ropas hasta dejarlo desnudo frente a mí, le di un vistazo de arriba abajo y me relamí. Ataque su cuello con vehemencia proporcionándole lametones baje mi baca a sus pectorales e hice lo que me dio la gana en ese momento que fue lamerlos y morderlos a mi antojo disfrutando de los gemidos que le arrancaba al hijo menos de Aang –¿crees que eres el único que se puede divertir aquí? – Susurre felina contra sus labios cuando volví a erguirme delante de él – esto es un juego de dos querido – torcí la sonrisa de forma maliciosa y lo tire sobre el sofá, se quedó sentado mirándome fijo con una sonrisa boba en la cara, volví a relamerme. Si algo que pudiera adjudicarme es mi elasticidad y vaya que para las artes amatorias servía y mucho, tome una buena distancia y estire mi tronco a la parte baja de él, succione la cabeza de su pene, no alcanzo a recuperarse de eso cuando deje que su miembro se deslizara por entre mis pechos, lo apreté en ellos y lo vi convulsionar de placer. Subo mi tronco hasta dejar mis senos frente a su cara, él muy bastardo aprovecho y me abrazo mientras chupaba y mordisqueaba mis pechos y jugaba con mis pezones – ¿ansioso? – jadeaba con sus chupones, pero aun así quise fastidiarlo, intento contestarme pero presione su cara entre mis pechos. Me subí ahorcadas sobre él y moví circularmente mis caderas al colocar mi entrada en contacto con su miembro, se sentía delicioso, pero aunque no se lo admito yo también estaba desesperada, hambrienta de él, me deje caer sobre su eje penetrándome hasta el fondo, gruñimos al mismo tiempo. Sacudí mis caderas sobre su base, sin saltar mientras complementaba con movimientos circulares, Tenzin empezó a moverse contra mí de manera rápida – que delicia – jadee en su oído y como respuesta sentí sus uñas en mi espalda de manera descendente llego a mi cintura y me agarro fuerte con un brazo de ahí y el otro brazo lo coloco a lo largo de mi espalda y colocando su mano en mi nuca, me apretó contra su pecho y comenzó a golpear sus caderas hacia arriba contra mi haciéndome saltar sobre él de manera ruda y tan rápida como la maquinaria empleada para las imprentas de periódico –¡ASIII…SII! – no pude reprimir ese grito de glorioso placer al sentirlo adentrarse más en mi ser y golpear paredes profundas en mi sexo, me abrace a su cuello. Empezamos a sudar pero poco me importo, cuando sentí su ritmo bajar luego de unos cortos minutos en ese ataque de placer que tuvimos me separe de él subiendo al sofá, quedando de pie con mi sexo frente a la boca de Tenzin – deseo tu boca – hable en un susurro, el subió una ceja a modo divertido – ¡AHORA! – le ordene y para que no le quedara dudas de mi mandato empuje su cara cabeza de manera autoritaria para enterrarle la cara entre mis piernas. Su lengua no se hizo esperar, succionaba mi botón de placer y mordía leve en momentos, llevaba su lengua y la metía en mi cavidad vaginal haciéndome chillar de gozo. Movía mis caderas contra su boca. Lo aleje y dándome vuelta en el sofá quedando con mi trasero frente a su cara, me doble y apoye mis manos en sus muslos con algo de dificultad por el alcohol en mi sistema subí mi tronco para empezar subir las piernas en el respaldo de del sofá, Tenzin me ayudo acomodar haciendo un 69 con él. Luego de un rato dándonos placer con nuestras bocas me deje deslizar por el respaldo y quede con medio cuerpo fuera del sofá, apoye mis manos en el piso y mi cadera quedo encima de la de él. Sostuve mis caderas en el aire arrodillándome, Tenzin se reacomodo con cuidado y me penetro de esta manera, su miembro me acaricio un punto dentro de mí que hizo que mis ojos se nublaran por el placer, me sostuve bien en mis manos y él no me dejaba caer sosteniéndome de las caderas, tenía el ritmo por completo. Llegado un punto Tenzin se desesperó y me alzo con bastante facilidad y quede montándolo de espaldas – llévame a la cama… – suspire, la respiración me faltaba. Él me alzo a estilo nupcial hasta la habitación y me arrojo en la cama, se unió a mí y me puso de lado sobre el colchón, alzo mi pierna y se volvió a hundir en mí, el ritmo era más lento pero firme, sus manos acariciaron mi abdomen y pechos y su boca se concentró en morderme el hombro y cuello, nuestras pieles resbalaban debido al sudor, un delicioso sudor, siento que se detiene – ¿ya te cansaste anciano? – lo pico y él se ríe_

– _No, pero quiero aguantar un poco más, estoy que exploto – me susurro en el oído y mordí mi labio_

– _Yo también… y lo deseo… deseo venirme ya…_

– _lo admito… anda ponte boca abajo – me dio una palmada en el culo, gimo suave y me vuelvo boca abajo y me pongo en cuatro. Tenzin se coloca tras de mí y de un tirón de cabello placentero coloca mi cara contra el colchón y bajo luego su mano a mi espalda obligando a mi tronco a pegarse de igual manera al colchón dejando solamente mi trasero levantado, su mano acaricio una nalga y luego la golpeo mientras se enterraba en mi interior – joder, estrecha – me hizo abrir más las piernas y me agarro de las caderas arremetiendo contra mí de manera rápida y brutal. La cabecera de la cama golpeaba contra la pared de manera constante y la propia cama rechinaba con el movimiento – est…estira… estírate Lili – me pidió entre sonoros jadeos, así lo hice quede completamente acostada boca abajo, sosteniendo nada más mi trasero en el aire levemente. Él se acostó sobre mí y aumento la rapidez en sus embestidas – quiero hacerlo dentro tuyo – me suplico al oído_

– _Hazlo… hazlo… me vengo – di mi aprobación y luego di un grito fuerte dejándome llevar hasta el mundo de los espíritus. Segundos después sentí un líquido espeso y caliente recorrer mi ser_

– _¡ASI LIN! – Se desplomo sobre mi besándome la espalda, torció mi cara lento buscando mis labios, lo bese con un cariño que en ese momento me envolvía._

 _Se bajó de encima mío y me acerco a él, nos quedamos abrazos, estaba tan cansada y estoy segura que Tenzin también – te extrañe – le dije luego de unos minutos_

– _Yo a ti Lili – me respondió con justo antes de caer en estado de inconciencia, abrazada a mi cabeza de aire_

 _*** END FLASH BACK ***_

Me quede abraza a las piernas sentada en la cama. Curiosamente no me siento culpable, no puedo… no me nace, pero tengo un infinito miedo, Tenzin logro volver a instalar en las profundidades de mi corazón de metal un amor intenso. Yo que creía que esa flor de la pasión, ternura e infinito anhelo que conforma el amor no volvería a "florecer" por decirlo de algún modo, es irónico y ridículo, por todos los espíritus, soy una mujer de mediana edad teniendo este tipo de emociones y sentimientos por un hombre que me abandono y acaba de usarme. Mi madre se burlaría de mí, luego de patearme el trasero, claro está, sin embargo sé que esa mujer fría que me dio la vida quebraría sus murallas para consolarme entre sus brazos; siento nostalgia de mis días cuando era tan inocente, cuando lo único que necesitaba y deseaba era ver llegar a mi madre a la casa para que me contara sus innumerables aventuras por el mundo; ¡vaya mierda!, no puedo creer que extrañe a esa vieja amargada y gruñona que es Toph Beifong. Suspiro agotada, de acuerdo lo admito extraño a esa anciana borde, en estos momentos necesito uno de sus fuertes abrazos o al menos un golpe, a pesar de todo mi madre siempre tenía ese algo que me hizo sentir segura a su lado, invencible y apoyada por completo; incluso extraño a la pesada de Suyin. Necesito a mi familia. Siento asco de mi misma por llegar a este estado de emocionalidad, ¡hasta yo misma quiero patearme el culo!, deseo levantarme de acá y volver a la oficina en la comisaria, gritarle a todo el mundo, dar amenazas, dar palizas y hacer que coman tierra, lo que sea con tal de sacarme esta rabia y profunda pena y tristeza que me esta carcomiendo. Intento ponerme de pie pero mi pelvis me recuerda lo ruda y agitada que estuvo mi noche, no puedo hacer más que echarme a reír llena de ironía de lleno en la cama.

 _ **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. RECUERDEN QUE PUEDEN CONTACTARMEN EN CUALQUIERA DE MIS PAGINAS (VEAN MI PERFIL) Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR SUS COMENT. HASTA LA PROXIMA.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Después de mordida la manzana

_**HOLA, HOLA, SI YA SE ME DEMORE UN MONTON Y LO LAMENTO PERO COMO DIJE QUE DEBIAN TENERMEN PACIENCIA, ANDO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y A ESO SUMENLE QUE TENGO UNA MUSA BASTANTE BIPOLAR, AVECES ME ABANDONA O ME DA OTRAS IDEAS Y ME DEJA A LA DERIBA CON LAS QUE YA COMENZE. MIL DE DISCULPAS CHICOS Y CHICAS. QUIERO AGRADECERLES UN MUNDO SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS ADORO GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y POR SUS PETICIONES CLARO ESTA.**_

 _ **ES HORA DE CONTESTAR LOS COMENTS**_

 _ **Haji: AJAJAJ GRACIAS NO SE SI PERFECTO, PERO ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA TANTO COMO A MI ESCRIBIRLO (VOS SABES LO QUE ME COSTO)**_

 _ **Arwin: HOLA, DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA¡**_

 _ **Winsla: JAJAJJA ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA EL LEMMON Y EN GENERAL MI HISTORIA, OTRO ENCUENTRO DE ELLOS NO SE DARA MUY RAPIDO LAMENTO DECIRLO, Y LA VERDAD ES QUE NO CREO QUE SE VUELVA A DAR**_

 _ **Poli: JAJJA GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS Y LO MISMO DUDO QUE SE VUELVA A DAR Y SI SE DA NO SERA MUY FACIL LA SITUACION**_

 _ **Gazzelle: HOLA GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, ESPEREMOS QUE SE DE UN "HACER EL AMOR" ENTRE ELLOS PERO OJO, NO PROMETO NADA**_

 _ **Jeri: OME, SE PUSIERON TODOS DE ACUERDO EN SEXO AMOROSO ¿NO? AJAJAJ A ESTE PASO TOCARA, ME DA MIEDO QUE ME VENGAN A BUSCAR CON ANTORCHAS Y PINCHOS (?**_

 _ **Peitt: HOLAAA, NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA, GRACIAS Y PUES LA HISTORIA NO VA HACER MUY LARGA PERO ESO SI, VA HABER AMOR, LLANTO Y DEMAS COSAS ROSAS Y DIFICILES ESO ES GARANTIZADO, MEJOR QUE TELENOVELA XD**_

 _ **Niti: AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTI TRANQUI NO LLORES**_

 _ **Wiks: LO SE Y LO SIENTO¡**_

 _ **DECLAIMER: Avatar la leyenda de Korra (LOK) no me pertenece**_

 **LUEGO DE MORDIDA LA MANZANA…**

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida. Al levantarme me sentí más descansada, seguía adolorida, Tenzin había sido un animal conmigo pero como diría mi madre, "después de muerto no chilla la calavera", bueno no es que me esté quejando, solo que es algo incómodo las punzadas en mi útero y caderas cuando camino. Me bañe y luego mire la hora ya era entrado en el atardecer, me coloque una ropa cómoda, una camisa básica blanca y mis pantalones verdes, cada que miraba la cama o alguna parte de mi piso las caricias de Tenzin volvían a mí. Totalmente fastidiada agarre mi gabardina y fui al hotel donde se queda Suyin.

Decir que mi querida hermana menor estuviera impresionada por verme en la puerta de su habitación con la estúpida excusa que mi patéticamente en esos momentos formulo en un "estaba de paso y subí a ver a Oppal".

–¿Estás bien? – siento la mirada de inspección de Su

–Perfectamente – contesto algo tajante

–Ya… y yo conozco a tu padre – sube una ceja con burla y yo frunzo el ceño

–Eres imposible, ya me voy – doy media vuelta

–Hey, acabas de llegar, pasa Lin – siento como tira de mi brazo adentro de la estancia, suspiro cansada – Oppal no está, pero si viniste aquí no fue en si por ella ¿no? – ni la miro ni tampoco le contesto – Lin, a pesar del tiempo te conozco bien, algo te pasa, cuéntame

–No me sucede nada Su, solo quise venir a verlos antes de que vuelvan a Saofu – me encojo de hombros indiferente

–Claro Lin – dice con ironía – que sucede, somos hermanas ¿no? Puedes decirme cualquier cosa

–Que fastidiosa de verdad, como si quererlos visitar fuera algo del otro mundo – veo que Su eleva una ceja de manera sarcástica y la miro con cierto rencor– vale, vale… Eres igual a mamá – Su se ríe y mueve la mano en un gesto para que le cuente – lo de venir a verlos no era mentira, pero si es verdad que algo paso para que me impulsara a venir tan pronto

–Y que fue eso

–Odio quedarme en mi piso luego de tener sexo con alguien allí – eso no era del todo falso, solo que esta situación era especial, si bien odiaba quedarme en el piso lo toleraba, me hacía mala leche durante algunas horas y ya, pero como lo de anoche no fue un folle común si no Tenzin, todo me lo recuerda – eso es todo, entonces simplemente adelante la visita para verlos – ni muerta aceptaría que tenía unas ganas horribles de estar rodeada de familiares porque me sentía miserable.

–Oh por Raava – la cara de Su era un poema – eres una perra sucia ¿sabías? – la mire mal y ella estallo en carcajadas y se revolcó en el sillón donde estábamos sentadas, mi cara de ogro cambio a una de poker, ¿de qué mierda se ríe?

–¿Dónde está el puto chiste? – Su no paraba de reír a todo pulmón, me estaba estresando su actitud - ¡SU!

–No..non..n…tú.. tú… se…sexo JAJAJAJAJJ – que desgraciada de lo más vil

–Vete a la mierda Suyin – ladre enojada y me levante, Su rápidamente me tomo de la mano sin dejar de reír

–Per…perdón… es que… es difícil… creer que tú.. que tú – volvió a estallar en otra carcajada

–¿Qué?, y… ¿porque es difícil creer que yo follo como cualquier persona? – la fusilo con la mirada

–Por qué – Su respira y se calma – las personas que tienen sexo, no son mal geniadas o eso dicen – me mira con diversión

–Eso es una estupidez, a mí me pone de mal humor la gente idiota, que sea más del 80% de la población no es mi culpa joder, no importa cuánto sexo haya tenido eso no va a evitar mi mala leche – me cruzo de brazos y vuelvo a sentarme

–Eso es verdad – ríe – lo lamento Lin, es que bueno, me resulta increíble que tú hagas estas cosas, no tienes pinta la verdad, sin ofender

–Lo sé, me veo muy mojigata…

–Y te comportas como estrecha – me interrumpe y yo bufo

–Ya… pero no soy nada de eso – me remuevo algo incomoda, hasta sentarme y quedarme quieta más de 10 minutos es una tortura para mis caderas

–¿Incomoda? – me dice divertida y yo me sonrojo – muy ajetreada tu noche, o es que estas muy vieja ya hermanita

–Cuando te agarren como saco de entrenar me avisas – subo la ceja altiva y Su abre la boca con impresión

–A poco fue así de violento

–Si, fue todo un animal casi rompemos la pared con el cabezal de la cama – empiezo a reírme y Su me golpea el hombro

–Zorra – se carcajea – ¿es tu novio?

–¿Novio? En serio Su – me rio pero Su se mantiene seria y expectante – por mor a Raava, ya no estoy en edad de andar con novio, solo fue una noche casual como cualquiera que he tenido – si como no… odio la puta situación espero que no pregunte más

–Entonces… este hombre con el que te acostaste… no perdón con el que fornicaste como perra ¿no te importa?

–No, solo fue mi juguete de esa noche – no pienso contarle todo a Suyin, es tan capaz que me golpea y arma un drama, con lo conservadora familiar que es le daría un ataque al corazón si se entera que fue Tenzin con el que me acosté, además… no deseo que sepan eso

–¿Esta es la primera vez que t…– subo una ceja y ladeo una sonrisa pícara dejándola a media pregunta, sé que mi gesto le contesta a la perfección – waoh…

Así pasamos la tarde hablando, hasta que llegaron mis sobrinos, charlamos un poco y luego fuimos a jugar con metal-control al parque, luego de eso fuimos a comer a un bonito restaurante, me despedí de mi familia y fui a mi piso. Seguían incomodándome quedarme así, tal vez debería quemar las sabanas. Doy un largo suspiro y sin ganas de nada me tiro a la cama con todo y ropa, de un momento a otro me quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente sigo mi sagrada rutina; levantarme tender la cama, bañarme, lavarme la boca, vestirme para ir a la comisaria, comer, lavarme la boca de nuevo, agarrar mi abrigo y finalmente salir; cuando llego todo esta hasta el tope de papeleo, reconstruir ciudad republica significara un reto enorme, al mirar por la ventana veo la isla del aire y me pregunto que habrá sido de Tenzin, si logro llevar la situación, si… piensa en mí al menos por error… que estúpida soy. Bufo y me siento a revisar el papeleo. Me concentro al punto que no sé a qué hora entraron a mi oficina; es bueno ya que estar ocupada no me deja pensar; me sobresalto al sentir una mano en mi hombro

–¡Puta mierda! – doy un pequeño grito, pero mi cara de pocos amigos y de susto se desmoronan al ver quién es el que entro a la oficina

–Hola Lili… disculpa, toque pero no me respondiste así que solo entre – como no el objeto de mis males ahí de pie enfrente mío sonriéndome como un bobo

–¿Qué quieres Tenzin? – soy lo más cortante posible en mi voz, pero la verdad estoy que me cago del miedo, no pensé volver a verlo tan pronto

–Debemos hablar Lin – esas tres palabras me dejan en corto, no significan nada bueno…

 _ **JAJAJAJA LO SE, SOY UNA REAL HIJA DE PERRA AL ACABAR EL CAPITULO ACA Y POR SER CORTO PERO CREANME SE PORQUE LO HAGO. ADVIERTO DESDE YA PARA EL PROXIMO ALEJEN OBJETOS CORTOPUNZANTES Y PESADOS QUE PUEDAN UTILIZAR PARA LANZAR, SERA INTENSO.**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEERMEN, YA SABEN DONDE PUEDEN LOCALIZARMEN PARA CUALQUIER COSA. UN BESO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**_

 _ **ATT: KAILEENA DRACULIA**_


	5. Chapter 5: Puntos claros

_**HOLAAA… DEMORE BASTANTICO PERO BUENO, ESTABA ATAREADA CON EL FINAL DEL SEMESTRE EN MI UNIVERSIDAD APARTE LAS FECHAS. BIEN PERO YA VOLVI ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO LLENO DE TENSION MUAJAJAJ GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTARIOS ME HACEN FELIZ.**_

 _ **PARA RESPONDER A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, LO CUAL LO TOMO COMO UNA AMENAZA TERRORISTA DE LECTORES xD, ME HICIERON REIR MUCHO, TODOS SE CONFABULARON PARA HACER EL "TEAM LOVE LINZIN", NO PROMETO NADA PERO LO TENDRE EN CONSIDERACION, ESPERO ESO SEA POR EL MOMENTO SUFICIENTE.**_

 _ **DOY GRACIAS A MI BETA DE ESTE CAPITULO, MI SUPER AMIGA JOHANNA CASTRO. GRACIAS CORAZÓN, HICISTE QUE MI CAPITULO TUVIERA ACAADOS ESPECTACULARES. TE QUIERO.**_

 _ **BUENO… DECLAIMER…los personajes utilizados en este escrito de LoK no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO.**_

 **LOS PUNTOS CLAROS**

"debemos hablar" son dos palabras y una frase que ningún ser humano desea escuchar JAMAS en la vida, mi sangre hizo ebullición y el pitido se instaló en mis oídos como si una bomba hubiera explotado en mi rostro. Estaba cagada de miedo, ¿de qué quería hablar? Solo atine a mover mi cabeza en señal afirmativa y a rezar para que no tocara el tema de su infidelidad en la que fui participe. Lo vi sentarse frente a mí

–Debemos hablar de lo que paso entre nosotros Lin – vaya puñetera, buena suerte que tengo, ojala llamen al puto teléfono o haya algún ataque terrorista lo que sea, no deseo hablar y la cara seria de Tenzin no me da buena espina

– ¿Qué hay que hablar? Es algo que ya paso y no vale la pena mencionar – dije lo más estoica que pude, lo vi ponerse nervioso – oye… cuando te dije que no le diría a nadie sobre lo que hicimos, hablaba enserio, tengo palabra Tenzin, no deseo arruinar un matrimonio, además, no es algo que pasara por común acuerdo…

– ¿Estás segura de eso? – elevo una ceja

–Vale… fue consentido, pero vamos, no se puede tomar en serio a nuestras acciones en ese momento Tenzin, estábamos ebrios – me senté aún más erguida en la silla

–Sé que no dirás nada Lin – suspiro – no vine a pedirte eso… vine a saber cómo estabas – bien eso si me sorprendió

–Estoy bien – coloque mi mejor cara de comodín, jamás le diría que estoy afectada

– ¿En serio? – se inclinó por sobre el escritorio para acercarse a mí – ¿no sientes nada, ni piensas nada con respecto a lo que hicimos?

– ¿Acaso quieres saber si me arrepiento de haber tenido sexo contigo? – lo vi asentir – no puedo arrepentirme de eso… mira – tomo aire profundamente y clavo mi mirada en sus ojos grises – Tenzin, no puedo arreglar lo que ya paso, paso y listo no puedo arrepentirme porque no la pase mal, de hecho, me gusto… Pero… si tengo pesadumbre, un desazón por lo vivido, por una noche me volví amante de un hombre casado y eso pesa en mi conducta

–Yo… también estoy algo arrepentido – alce una ceja y fruncí el ceño - ¡hey! No por haber tenido relaciones contigo… si no por Pema, estoy como tú, la traicionamos esa noche…

–Hmm… lo sé, por eso es mejor que hagamos como si esa noche no hubiera existido – me levanto de la silla y me recargo sobre el ventanal dándole la espalda al maestro aire

–No me estas entendiendo Lin – lo sentí acercarse a mí y mi cuerpo involuntariamente tembló – solté un bufido sarcástico – no siento arrepentimiento por haberte hecho mía otra vez – sentí su respiración en mi nuca y a continuación sus manos apretarme las caderas sobre el uniforme – tengo remordimiento porque, no me importo ni me importaría volver a serle infiel a Pema – se pega a mi espalda y yo pierdo el aliento –siento arrepentimiento por no sentirme mal al haber traicionado a mi mujer contigo – besa mi nuca y sé que eso fue suficiente, me aparto de él

– ¿Qué haces? Por Ravaa, Tenzin, hare de cuenta que no escuche nada de lo que acabas de decir, ya paso lo que paso y hasta ahí, no tocaremos más el tema, volverás con tu esposa como si nada y yo haré lo mismo regresando a mi vida, lo que paso no cambia nada

– ¿Cómo que no cambia nada Lin? Te hice el amor hace dos noches, fuiste mía de nuevo, eso significa varias cosas…

– ¡TENZIN! – grite, empezó a darme un ataque de ira e histeria, él se quedó callado y se quedó mirándome – no hicimos el amor, eso se llama follar, solo fue sexo, no… no significo nada. En nuestra situación solo demostró que somos unos irresponsables cuando estamos ebrios nada más.

– ¡NO QUIERO QUE SIENTAS QUE TE USE! – Estalle en una carcajada; mi pobre e inocente calvito – ¿de qué te ríes?

– ¿usarme?, solo fue sexo Tenzin por amor al Avatar, solo eso, ambos nos saciamos y eso fue todo – me cruce de brazos

– Hablas como si no fuera la primera vez que pasaras por esto – alzo una ceja y doy una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, sé que no debo hablarle, me entendió por qué su cara se descompuso – no puede ser Lin… tú no eres de esas mujeres…

–No puedes asegurarlo – digo con sorna – tengo cosas que hacer Tenzin, si no es más lo que viniste a decirme, ya puedes irte – camine al escritorio pero él me agarro fuerte del brazo

–No, me niego a creer que eres una de esas mujeres de una sola noche, no puedo creer que hayas sido de otros hombres – su cara se tornó roja, estaba furioso, pero que pena por él, yo estaba encolerizada, estúpido hijo de puta engreído

–Niégalo cuanto quieras, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara como la pobre mujer estúpida a la cual la abandono su prometido? ¿Qué te guardara luto toda mi vida y me negara a disfrutar la vida a mi gusto?... en serio Tenzin, ¿esperabas que no estuviera con otro hombre en mi vida aparte de ti? Eres un estúpido de bolas infladas si tan siquiera lo pensaste – me zafe de su agarre con rabia – lárgate de acá, fin del tema, olvídate de lo que sucedió. Saluda a tu familia de mi parte

Lo escuche gruñir y bufar. Caminó a paso rápido a la salida sin voltearme a ver y dio un portazo al salir. Yo estaba tan tensa, tenía tan apretada mi mandíbula que dolía, pensé que de un momento a otro me rompería la quijada de la fuerza que estaba haciendo, agarre lo primero que vi en mi escritorio – el teléfono para mi mala suerte – y lo lance contra la puerta llena de furia. Vaya día de mierda el que estaba teniendo, quería salir ya de la maldita oficina, luego volví a mirar al escritorio y vi el montón de papeles, respire y fui por una botella de licor, tome directamente de ella dos tragos profundos para luego guardarla. Mire el teléfono de la oficina hecho trizas y maldije por lo bajo; Salí parcialmente de mi oficina y pose mi mirada sobre uno de mis subalternos

–TRAIGANMEN UN NUEVO TELEFONO PERO YA – grite irritada, sé que estaba mal desquitarme con ellos, pero tenía una mala leche de la que me cagaba hasta en Korra. Todos se quedaron viéndome estupefactos y eso me estreso – ¿TENGO TATUAJES EN LA CARA O QUE? ¡TODO EL MUNDO A TRABAJAR Y TRAIGANEMEN EL CONDENADO TELEFONO, TIENEN CINCO MINUTOS Y CONTANDO! – todos palidecieron y yo entre a la oficina dando un portazo para ocuparme del papeleo y rezar para que este me hiciera concentrar y así bajar mi mal humor.

 _ **Y HASTA AQUÍ ESTAMOS. GRACIAS POR LEER, NOS LEEMOS. BESOS**_

 _ **ATT: Kaileena Draculia**_


End file.
